A cold Chill in the bones
by Kristin3
Summary: A re-telling of a scene from POTC through Jack's POV. It starts from the time he was stabbed by Barbossa, til he's on the rowboat, finding out that his new crew left. I hope you all like it. I worked hard on it.


I saw a few good fics about the thoughts Jack or Will had during a scene. I thought I would give it a go. So, here is my version.  
  
**********  
  
A cold Chill in the bones  
  
Bloody Barbossa. We fought with our cutlasses drawn, inside of the accursive cave. What Barbossa didn't know was that I had taken a coin from the chest. It was hidden well inside of one of my many small pockets, made for when I had to pick pocket for money. Those little pockets and my skill often came in handy.  
  
Another parry, followed by a thrust of the sword. We continued to fight, up near the sides of the cave. Moonlight was shining down, through holes in the cavern ceiling. Strange, how we hadn't encountered one as of yet. I figgered we would have by now.  
  
Barbossa caught me slightly off balance, catching me with his boot. I fell backwards, onto the wet, dirty floor of the cave. I looked up, expecting him to stab with with his cold sword. But, to my deep surprise, he threw the sword away.  
  
"You can't beat me Jack." He said to me, looking at me as though I were stupid. I wasn't a fool. There would be a way to beat him at his own game. There always is. I just had to wait. I would think of something.  
  
I pushed myself off the ground, gripping onto my sword. I ran him through the stomach. Best place to kill a man. Wide target, with tons of organs to cut through. I expected him to fall to the ground, or atleast give a sign of pain.  
  
Instead, he caught me off guard again. Something, not easily done by anyone. He sighed. Then, pulled the sword out. In one fluid movement, he ran me through with my own sword!  
  
I expected to feel a great pain hit my body, but nothing came. A chilling, cold sensation ran it's way through my chest and spread throughout my body. Then, all feeling left.  
  
I stepped back on impulse. The moonlight hit my body. I was shown for what I truely was now. A cursed man with nothing more to him then rags and bones.  
  
I held up my hand to inspect it. I almost shivered in fear. I was nothing more then bones. A chilling ran through my body again as I stared at it. You know how you feel when you get goosebumps? Imagine getting that feeling when you have no skin.  
  
"That's interesting." I said. I looked at his confused face, and pulled out the consealed coin. I ran it through my fingers, letting it dance over them, back and forth. Then I looked at him. I was still me, dispite having this curse. "Couldn't resist Mate." I attempted to give a grin, but with no lips, it couldn't quite work out now could it?  
  
Barbossa gave a sort of snort at me. I knew the fight would begin again. I torn the sword from my bones and held it, ready for the challendge. He threw a few coins at me, making me turn my back on him. I turned around just in time to stop his blade from hitting me.   
  
We traveled up the little trail we had been fighting on, then I was able to knock him off balance. He fell down the small hill-like trail, going through beams of moonlight. I ran down, following him. He was able to get up in time to stop me from running him through again.  
  
We continued, til I found a point where I had to quickly get away. The little tunnel we went through was too small for my tastes. Not much room for sword fighting. I had managed to get Barbossa thrown into the wall. I could hear the thud from him hitting it.  
  
"Sorry." I said, not really meaning it, as I escaped into the larger part of the cave.   
  
I could hear Will fighting in the background. I couldn't pay much attention to hit fight though. Poor devil. He had himself three to fight.   
  
I turned and continued on with the fight, parring, and using my footwork to my advantage. It continued as we got close to the chest. I used a forceful swing to make him go back. He tripped and fell against a pile of treasure.  
  
His paced breathing, showing he was wearing down a bit. That was some good news at the very least.   
  
"So what now Jack Sparrow?" He questioned. Probably trying to stall me. "Are we to be two immortals locked in an epic battle until judgement day and trumpet sounds? Hmm?"  
  
'Trumpet sounds eh? Sounds too much like a hanging to me' I thought to meself. Then again...  
  
"Or you could surrender?" I suggested to him. Apparantly he didn't want to take it. He quickly pushed himself off of the pile and came after me again. I dodged a few of his attacks.  
  
I was pushed around, almost in a circle around him, trying to find an opening. I jumped down from the pile with the chest in the center of it, only to be dodging again. I suddenly felt force against me cheek. Barbossa managed to punch me square in the jaw. I nearly lost all balance at that.  
  
I decided it was time to find another, more level spot to continue on with his fight. He was at too much of an advantage for my liking on this unleveled ground.  
  
I ran through another small tunnel like structure in the cave, hearing Barbossa's cruel laugh echo after me.  
  
We fought throughout the cave, only turning away from each other once to look at the explodtion. Then, we faced each other again.  
  
I knocked him a little aways, following after him. I knew Will was done fighting with the three men after seeing those three go up in smoke. This was the time. I heard a blade being run across skin. That sound was all too familar to me for my liking.  
  
I pushed Barbossa back with a few strong swings. Then, threw the medallion at him. He caught it just in time. He stood above the chest.  
  
I turned my attention back to Barbossa, who was now pointing a pistol at the Young missy. She couldn't stay out of trouble could she? He was going to shoot her! Now, I did have a bit of a grudge against her for burning me rum, but I don't want her dead!  
  
I pulled out my pistol. The one I've been carring for ten years, never using that single shot. Now, was the time.  
  
I pulled the trigger, shooting Barbossa in the chest. I could hear Elizabeth gasp in shock. Maybe, she thought she might have been shoot, who knows. I stared at Barbossa. No feeling in my body, but the chills in my bone and an everlasting quench for life now. I now, truely knew, why the men down in the cells said I knew nothing of Hell.  
  
Barbossa, didn't know. The curse was lifted. "Ten years you've been carring that Pistol and now you waste your shot?"  
  
"He didn't waste it." I hear will say. I didn't even look at him. I waited, as I watched Barbossa, making sure the shot had hit him.  
  
Truth be told, this.. would be the first time I ever.. killed a man, one on one. Sure, I had done it when I shoot cannons at other ships, people were sure to die from that.. But I never really shot a man before. In all my years, I never thought I would kill someone.  
  
Don't get me wrong. Captain Jack Sparrow isn't afraid to kill a man. That's not it at all. It's just something I wouldn't like to do very often.  
  
Barbossa tore open his coat and watched as blood soaked into his shirt. He looked up at me, with a weird sort of smile on his face. It was barely there. "I feel..." He paused for a second, looking at me. "Cold."  
  
He fell to the ground, letting go of the apple he was going to bite into as soon as the curse lifted. I couldn't help but somehow, feel towards him. The curse was upon me as well for awhile. It was hell. Beyond hell.  
  
My hand was resting by my side, with the pistol still there. I stared down at Barbossa's cold and still body. I couldn't help but watch him for atime. That... could have been me. If I were still the captain of the Black pearl when they found the treasure.. I would have been cursed for all those years, maybe never finding Will, who could lift the curse.  
  
I put my pistol away, seeing as how I wouldn't use it for awhile. Feeling had returned to my body with a sudden shock. It was like being jolted by lightening. The cold air, made goosebumps on my skin.   
  
'Skin... I have skin again..' I thought to myself. I lifted my head and looked at Will. He was already, staring at his lass. A small smirk pulled at my lips. 'Mental note. If I ever feel for a lass like Will does, it's time to shoot myself.' I thought to myself, with an inward chuckle.  
  
I turned and went towards the treasure. Well, it would be a shame to let all that treasure go unspent, when it was just sitting there, now wouldn't it? Now me, I'm not the type of man that would be so cruel as to leave it there. I smiled to myself as I walked towards the pile.   
  
I started to search through it, tossing things over my shoulder. That's when Will's and Elizabeth's voice reached my ears. I slowed down my progress through the treasure, only so I could catch what they were saying to one another.  
  
"I should return to the Dauntless." Elizabeth's voice said, in an almost whispering tone. I knew that tone all too well. That meant a 'please say something to me that will make me think you love me' kind of voice. Aww. A wench in Torturga once used that voice on me. I couldn't believe I let her go. She really had the best set of-  
  
"You're fiance will be wanting to know that you're safe." Will said back to her, in a disappointed voice. He was hurt that she gave her hand to another man, but didn't want her to know his true feelings.  
  
'Aww.. I always knew I would have to teach him somethings about women, but can't this boy get a clue? Even his father knew better then to say something like that to a women. That man couldn't pick up a girl if she fell in his lap!' I thought to myself. I pulled on some pearl beads over my head. I put a crowd, lopsided on my head and grabbed a golden cup.  
  
I used my free hand to grab a box like object full of other goods I had packed it with. I walked beside Will, taking a glance at Elizabeth's retreating form.  
  
"If you were waiting for the oppertune moment.." I started. Taking another glance at her. "That was it." I paused to let it sink in. There would be more moments, but he really blew that one way out of the water.  
  
I continued walking. "Now if you'd be so kind, I'd be much ablidged if you dropped me off on my ship."  
  
As we started to reach the row boat, Elizabeth gave me a look of remorse. I set down my treasure and got in. Elizabeth looked at me again.  
  
"Jack." She started.  
  
"Captain, Jack." I corrected her.  
  
A light smile went on her face for a second, before it fell again. "Captain Jack. I have something I need to tell you."  
  
She told me. My crew had left, leaving me behind. Just as well though. I knew this couldn't last. I would be brought back to the hands of that pridefilled Commondore Norrington. Just in time to be hanged in Port Royale for everyone to see. My epic battle, my revenage.. it all came down to just being hung at Port Royale. And here I thought the curse was hell.  
  
**************  
  
That's it. My first version of re-telling a scene through Jack's POV. What do you all think? I rather liked writing it, so I'm hoping you all will have liked reading it. Please Review. 


End file.
